MostAmazingTop10
MostAmazingTop10 is an English YouTube channel dedicated to making top 10 lists about various topics. The topics can range from urban legends of various locations, to celebrities, to crime, to humorous videos, and anything else that you could possibly imagine. The channel is run by three hosts, Danny Burke, Rebecca Felgate, and Landon Dowlatsingh. The channel uploads daily, and all three hosts are seen several times every single week. Some of the most popular series on the channel includes the Top 10 Dumbest Tweets, solely run by Danny Burke, and their longrunning and immensely long Urban Legends series, primarily run by Danny Burke but occasionally hosted by Rebecca and Landon. Danny, Rebecca, and Landon also have their own personal YouTube Channels, "Danny Burke", "Rebecca Felgate", and "Landon Productions", respectively, which they also upload videos too on occasion. They also have a sister channel called Top 10 Hindi where a separate host uploads top 10 lists in Hindi with English subtitles. History Hosts #Landon Dowlatsingh #Ayman Hasan #Che Durena #Abby Kelly Former Hosts #Rebecca Felgate #Danny Burke Personality (About More Of Them) *Rebecca Felgate *Landon Dowlatsingh Most Popular Video Series Top 10 Scary Urban Legends (2018-) Their Urban Legends series is one of the most popular on their channel. It has them going through the most popular Urban Legends of specific regions in the world. It can be specific countries, specific continents, specific states or provinces within countries, or other types of locations. Sometimes they'll even do Urban Legends such as Video Game Urban Legends, anything goes. Fans love these videos because of how interesting they can be, especially if said fans are from the area that they're talking about. TOP 10 DUBMEST TWEETS (2015-2019) This was Danny Burke's host long running series that he did from December 20, 2015 - April 5, 2019 and has 52 installments, where Danny went through some of the dumbest tweets that he saw or his fans sended to him and made fun of them. It's still one of the most popular series on the channel, and Danny has stated that it was one of his favorite series that he did as well. TOP 10 DISCONTINUED FOOD ITEMS WE MISS (2017-2018) Another one of the most popular series on their channel, this was where they went through various foods that have been discontinued that are missed. They've made videos talking about general food items, ice creams, candy, discontinued fast food, discontinued sodas, discontinued cerials, and many others. Other Videos Other types of lists or series of lists that they've done include Top 10 Queen Elizabeth Facts, top 10 prison videos, top 10 Creepypasta videos, things you should never say to siri, things you should never Google, dumbest text messages, funniest tweets, scary videos that will keep you up at night, videos related to celebrities, politicians, and other famous people, videos related to YouTube, this channel bloopers, along with many, many others. Featured Channels #Top 10 Hindi #Top 5 Scary Videos #Top 10 Beyond The Screen #Top 10 Nerd #Top 10 Gaming #LifesBiggestQuestions #infoOverload This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on February 10, 2019. Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:English YouTubers Category:Educational YouTubers